


Here Kitty Kitty Kitty

by LadyCera



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Assault, Fluff and Crack, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCera/pseuds/LadyCera
Summary: Your average modern au with a twist.





	

Hiccup hissed in a breath through his teeth as he tried to turn the key in the doorknob. The scratches on his arm ached as the skin there shifted as he moved his arm. God why were people such idiots? They bring their precious little pets to the vet clinic, and just let them out of the carriers. Oh yes, little fluffy has never been aggressive to another cat. Never mentioning that little fluffy has _never interacted with another cat!_ Then guess who has to try and break up a fight? As the owners stand there watching like stunned idiots. Because of course they would never hear the end of it if a cat was seriously injured IN the clinic. Sometimes he wondered why he decided to become a vet. He wasn’t even fully there yet. Was still a vet assist. Was it always going to be like this?

He pushed the door open, moved in, then pushed it shut again, leaning against it while he removed a shoe. Seriously, what else could go- he paused in the middle of that thought. A dangerous thought indeed. He frowned. Ahh, screw it. He was back in the apartment now. He was safe from further stupid. What else could go wrong?! He removed the other shoe and set both to the side as he left the entry way.

“Toothless?” He said as he moved into the living room, that was odd, usually the black cat greeted him at the door. He moved further into the complex, checking the room he was staying in next. “Toothless?” He called a bit louder as he reached the bedroom. He was getting worried now. “Toothless!” He called as he ran through, quickly scanning each area for the black cat. Panic was beginning to set in as he checked the last area of the apartment

Wait… Where? How!? He couldn’t have- how did he get out!?! Oh, this was NOT GOOD! He thought as he ran back to the door and quickly pulled his shoes back on.

* * *

A set of keys jingled on an overloaded keyring as Jack flipped through extra and no longer used keys. He had to go through and throw the old ones out, he thought as he bobbed his head in time to the song stuck in his head. Without conscious thought he began mumbling the song as he plucked at another key. “… lovin’ is all I think about. I just can’t get you outta my head.” He frowned. Kind of like that damn song! He shook his head as he found the right key, and let the others fall from his grasp. He paused as he heard a very loud and distinctly not human huff from his right.

He glanced to the side without moving his head. No more than 50 feet down the hall from him sat a large black panther. Jack turned his head to look at the giant wild cat, hoping his vision had played a trick on him, and the jaguar would morph into something less threatening as he turned his head.

His face took on a terrified expression as he stared in bewilderment. “What…?” Without taking his eyes off the jungle cat he began furiously trying to jam the key into the doorknob for his apartment.

The panthers head tilted to the side. The jingling thing in the man’s hand. It reminded him of a training tool from a long time ago. He let out a chuff, stood and slowly approached the person. Did he know this human? He didn’t look familiar, but why did that thing sound so familiar? 

As the panther got closer the man let out a distressed sound and was forced to move away from the door. He moved backward down the hall. All the while looking longingly between his door and searching for a potential escape route. However none presented itself and he was soon up against the far wall of the hallway. 

The panther’s head stretched out as it caught scent of the man. He didn’t smell familiar, and neither did the jingly thing in his hand. The cat’s head stretched up further and he sniffed at the man’s chest as the human’s breathing became more erratic and panicky. He didn’t smell familiar, but he did smell really good! Like his food! And like toys, and treats! The panther let out a small appreciative growl, and the human let out a weak sigh as he crumpled to the ground in a heap.

The panther jumped back in shock as the man fell. He waited a moment, unsure what the man would do next, but the man didn’t move. He crouched down and slowly inched his nose forward. What was he doing? Was he alright? Was it a game? Would he get a treat if he played along? He moved forward and pressed his paw lightly against the man’s arm.

“TOOTHLESS!!” 

The panther sprang back at Hiccup running around the corner behind him and yelling his name. Toothless back peddled till he was pressed up against the wall behind him and slouched down as much as he could.

Hiccup ran up to and right past him, moving to the unconscious man laying in the hall. “Oh my gods Toothless, what have you done? _HOW_ did you even manage to…”

Toothless was very determinedly _not_ looking at Hiccup or the very strange man, he was looking down the hall in the opposite direction. He didn’t do anything! That guy knocked himself out! Literally!

Hiccup quickly checked the man over for obvious injuries, he wasn’t bleeding anywhere, his breathing seemed even and regular and his pulse was strong and steady, if a bit elevated. As far as he could tell there was nothing apparently wrong with him. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief and turned to the large cat behind him. 

“You scared the crap out of him didn’t you?”

The panther glanced at Hiccup then quickly looked away again. Hiccup shook his head and chuckled weakly. “Well, we better get both of you out of the hall then.” Hiccup struggled to pull the man onto his side, then hoist him over his shoulder. He groaned as his legs shook slightly at the effort of trying to stand upright with the added weight. For all the guy seemed thin he was apparently rather solid. “Come on,” he said to the black panther, as they moved back to the apartment

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to clarify a few things RIGHT NOW before I get any hate on this...
> 
> 1\. Hiccup and Toothless DO NOT live in that apartment. They live on a farm, which is undergoing repairs, so they are staying with a friend in an apartment building.
> 
> 2\. Hiccup DID NOT buy Toothless, he was involved in an effort to rescue Toothless from an abusive past owner. Hiccup is liscenced to own Toothless but does not consider Toothless his pet. He considers himself Toothless's guardian.
> 
> 3\. Toothless is not particularily dangerous. His previous owner had him declawed and toothless lost most of his teeth as a result of neglect and malnourishment.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for taking this into consideration, i feel like i am missing a point here but can't remember what it could be. Feel free to ask any questions. Please bear in mind, I don't know a lot about panthers or their care. I am writing this for fun, but i do try to do a minimum amount of research. If there is something you know that I do not, please feel free to enlighten me, but please don't be rude about it. I hope you guys enjoy what's to come :}


End file.
